1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a stop located at the inner side of a door for preventing the opening of such door and is particularly advantageous for use with inwardly swinging doors.
2. Prior Art
The basic doorstop mechanism of the present invention is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,162, for Abutment Swivel Doorstop.